Just Desserts
by Lockeheart
Summary: Who hears the silent screams of the damned? Rated for potential disturbing imagery . . . sorta.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - so please don't steal.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Just Desserts  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
I'm scared.  
  
I know I should do something, say something, but God made me the way I am. I can do little more than sit where they place me, and tremble at my fate. My world has been reduced to this silver prison from which I can see little but the sky.  
  
Will it hurt? I saw what happened to my companion earlier. He also sat in terror of his future, unable to do anything to stop what would happen. I wonder if I did something so terribly wrong in another life, that God saw fit to punish me. If so, I wonder what my companion's ill deed was to gain him the same fate?  
  
The white instruments pierced his flesh easily, and created as he was, he could not cry out in pain. But I knew inside he was screaming, the agony of such acts rending his very being. Did no one pity him? Why couldn't anyone stop what was happening? Or did God create everyone else besides those monsters that maim, paralysed like me? Those torturous devices slowly whittled away his body, his soul . . . his life.  
  
What did I do to deserve this? Please . . . there has to be some mistake. Do you know how horrifying it is to see your companion's innards spill out of his body, and no one does anything? What kind of monsters has God sent us to, to be punished?  
  
But this is not punishment. This is torture. The agony of waiting here, not knowing when I will be next is almost as bad. I almost wish that they would take me, and put me out of my misery. I don't want to watch another one of my companions in this hellish place be devoured.  
  
Suddenly I can feel my prison moving, and I know that I am next. I'm scared, but I can't look away. It is the only thing I can do, the only defiance I can partake in, trapped the way I am. Will anyone mourn my passing? I don't really know. All there is, is the now.  
  
I will die here, I know I will. Nothing will change that fact. But I can face my end with quiet dignity. Not forced because of the way God created me, but through my own steadfast soul. I only hope that my death will not be as prolonged as his was. I don't know if I could bear that.  
  
Please . . . let my death be quick.  
  
********************  
  
"What ARE you doing Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka who glared back at Tsuzuki with his ever present frown. Tsuzuki looked down to the treat in his hand and he grinned. "What does it look like? I am going to play with my food." He grabbed a spoon from the table and beamed at the treat in his hand. "You CANNOT eat Jell-o without playing with it."  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Hisoka frowned and looked to the crumbs of the cream filled donut Tsuzuki had just devoured moments before. "Haven't you had enough sugar yet?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka as if wounded. "One can NEVER have enough sugar!" He looked down to the Jell-o dessert in his hand. "The Earl is paying for all this, so how can I turn down his hospitality?"  
  
"More like how can you resist your internal 'pig'."  
  
Tsuzuki waved his hand to Hisoka, dismissing his partner's words. "Bah. You're no fun Hisoka." Tsuzuki raised his spoon to the Jell-o. "Every time I have Jell-o, I have to play with it, it's tradition. It wiggles and jiggles . . . hours of entertainment at boring meetings."  
  
"And just what boring meetings are you talking about Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi gave Tsuzuki a mild death glare, and Hisoka hid his smirk behind his glass. "I hope you don't mean our staff meetings."  
  
Tsuzuki was smart enough to at least look horrified. "Oh no! Not those meetings Tatsumi." Tsuzuki made a motion of looking to his wristwatch. "Wow, just look at the time! I really should eat this and go thank the Earl for the great meal." Tsuzuki plunged his spoon into his Jell-o and ate the dessert at record speed. At least record speed compared to the usual time Tsuzuki took to savour a sugary treat. In seconds the Jell-o was devoured, and Tsuzuki dropped the near empty container to his crumb filled plate and then fled the secretaries death glare.  
  
"You scared him Kurosaki."  
  
"I did?"  
  
********************  
  
I think I am dead, or at least dying. The monster was indeed quick, and as my life slowly flickers and dies, I cannot help but curse God for giving such punishment. I can see the remains of my companion beside me and it seems the monster left enough of him intact to suffer as I will.  
  
How twisted a punishment this is. Unable to scream, to whimper, or cry. We lay together broken, our souls departing for the next life. I only hope that my punishment was enough, and that I am reborn.  
  
I am scared, but face oblivion with courage.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Another disclaimer: I don't own Jell-o, or at least not the copyright to the name or official product. I do like to eat it though *smiles* The product reference is here for plot, such as it is, not to help the owner's of Jell-o gain more money or for my own personal profit. So don't sue me . . . please?  
  
So have I scarred any readers for life? This is what happens when it is late at night and I am working on my next chapter for Desires. I come up with some demented ideas some days.  
  
In case people are still woefully confused. The point of view was from the Jell-o, and the companion he was referring to was the cream filled donut. Tsuzuki and Co. are the monsters, or implements of torture. A very demented story I know. But sometimes I just can't help myself, and I needed a break from Desires. It also is VERY loosely connected to Yami no Matsuei, but I thought it was still an interesting idea either way.  
  
Reviews, comments, criticisms are welcome. I wanna know what you the readers think! 


End file.
